From Desert To Dust
by Rex29
Summary: After the Courier took over the Strip, nurtured the Legion at the second battle of Hoover Dam, and sending the NCR back home she was left as the Queen/Leader/Dictator of the Mojave. However when she took a task from the Brain's in Big Mt. the last thing she expected was to find herself in a new world with people creatures and weapons that only reach 2nd place on her list of weird.
1. Chapter 1: Old World Blues

From Desert To Dust: A Fallout NV and RWBY Crossover

Chapter 1: Old World Blues

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to a lab at the edge of Big Mt that specilizes in Teleportation and retrieve some tech?" The Courier stared at the Brains of Big Mt. through her trade mark authority glasses, half shaven red hair, and the old world flag draped across her back given to her by a friend in the divide. After the second battle of Hoover Dam and the eviction of NCR personal from the Mojave by her trusty securitrons, she was left as the undisputed power of the Mojave. With this power she started to reshape New Vages, and the Mojave by extension, in her image. Deals were strucked, factories reclaimed and rebuilt, infrustructure improved (which is not saying much sense it could only get better), and overall life was improved. At the center of all these improvements was the Brain's of the Think Tank.

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING LOBOTIMITE! YOUR BECOMING A -GAH, BY OPPENHEIMER WHICH ONE OF YOU _GENIUSES_ DECIDED TO ADJUST MY VOLUME KNOB AGAIN? WAS IT YOU DR. O?!"

"*Me? Again? Rehash Klein I'm the robotics engineer here, 8's ' _speciality_ ' is soundwaves.*"

"LIKELY STORY DR. O, ONLY SOMEONE WITH YOUR 'INTELLECT', IF YOU COULD EVEN CALL IT THAT, WOULD COME UP WITH AN ESCUSE THAT DREADFUL."

"*You always do this Klein! Degrading me every chance you get, and for the last time it's not O it's Zero. Like the number, not O, ZE-.*"

"JUST SHUT UP, POWER DOWN, AND LET ME TALK TO THE LOBOTIMITE O! NOW WHERE WAS I? ….UM... WAS IT... NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT... HMMM... GREAT... THANKS TO YOU ,O, I FORGOT WHAT I WAS SAYING!"

"Your were talking about a task to retrieve some technology from a lab that specialized in teloportation, that was before you realised that someone messed with your volume knob and got into a fight with Dr. _Zero_. And for the last **FUCKING** time Klein, my name is Alice not lobotomite." The words were spewed from the couriors mouth with a hint of venom mixed with the mounting annoyance that she could feel boiling in her viens. While the Brains of Big Mt. Were essential to her plans for the Mojave it still didn't change the fact that the Brian's got under her skin on a frequent bases with their constant bickering. The tip of the irritating ice berg being Dr. Zero's name, which Alice had continuously tried in vain to fix and save her numerose headaches.

"AH, YES NOW I REMEMBER. I WAS TELLING THE LOBOTOMITE ABOUT THE TASK WE NEED IT TO COMPLETE. SO LOBOTOMITE WE COMMAND YOU TO GO OUT AND FIND THESE TECHNOLOGIES FOR SCIENCE!"

'For fuck sake, the shit I got to deal with. Calm yourself Alice, just do the task and then you can go back to murdering powder gangers or Legion or whatever you decide needs to die.' With an heartfelt sigh she flicked a few stray strains of hair back in place before bring her gaze back to Klein. "Alright I'll do it, but before I go I have two rather important questions."

"WELL WHAT IS IT LOBOTOMITE? DON'T JUST WASN'T OUR TIME WITH YOUR BIOLOGICAL NEED FOR SUSPENSE."

"Seriously biological ne... you know what, fuck it." Alice sighed in defeat while rubbing her temple with one hand to try, in vain, to alleviate the headache that was marching across her brain. "Anyways, before I go play errand girl for you 'guinesses', do ya mind telling me why you haven't told me about this earlier? I don't know maybe as early as when you first abducted me?"

"WELL... UM... IT WAS BECAUSE OF... SCIENCE! YES THAT WAS IT. WE WERE WELL AWARE OF THE EXISTENCE OF THE LAB, BUT HAD NO NEED OF THE SCIENCE INSIDE OF IT DURING OUR QUARREL WITH -"Klein excuse was quickly suppressed as a plethora of static resounded from Dr. 8's damaged voice module.

"-Ah Dr. 8 bringing TRUTH to the LIES that Dr. Klein sent forth. DESTROYING them as if they were COMMI animals.-"

"8 and Borous are right Klein. Keeping information away from the teddy... I mean Alice... would be detrimental to our cause. Besides you already felt the wrath of her …. biologic features can do to you."

"Thank you guys. At least some of you guys have some idea of what mutual respect is." Alice complemented Darla and Borous as she gave Klein a glare that seemed to cause Klein's thought process to melt as if it was a junkie getting blasted by a plasma rifle.

"I... UH... WHAT I MEANT TO SAY... UM... MOVING ON! WHAT WAS YOUR LAST QUESTION LOBOTOMITE? WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY! WE HAVE... UH... EXPERIMENTS AND... AND DATA TO DO... SCIENCE THINGS WITH, YES THAT WAS IT SO SPIT IT OUT."

"All right Klein, just calm down don't want your dome to burst now would ya. Anyways back on topic, my last question is where the hell is the lab anyways? You never even bothered to tell me where the fucking place is in the 'debriefing' as you called it."

"UM..WELL ITS... BOROUS YOU ANSWER THE LOBOTOMITES QUESTION AS IT NEAR ONE OF YOUR LABS."

"-Ah yes Z-14 home of my MIGHTY creation, the Cazador. DOCILE, STERILE, and SECURED in the lab.-" The sound of Borous gloating about his 'brilliant' and 'docial' monstrosity filled the Think Tank as everyone but Borous was confused by his rambling and how it pertained to the location of the other lab. Alice, while still confused, had a creeping fear as to how this boastful rambling pertained to her quest, though she didn't like the implication. Summing courage through the ever mounting gut wrenching fear she look Borous right in the eyes/monitors, and with a deep inhale she asked the dreaded question she feared she already knew the answer too.

"So Borous, you mind telling me and the rest of the brain's how this all pertains to where the teleportation lab is? 'Cause all you've been doing for the last few minutes is gushing over your creation's."

"-And then there was the nigh... Huh? Oh right, as it be the upper levels of the lab have COLLAPSED with the passage of time. However there is ANOTHER entrance hidden in the back of Z-14 that I installed in case my time as GOD resulted in me creating a MONSTER in the lab. But don't worry because as I mention earlier the cazadors are COMPLETELY docile, so it should be a walk in the park.-"

Alice just stared at Borous with a thousand yard stare letting the damming information crawl throughout her mind. The memories of past engagements with the cazadores flicker before her eyes, while the sound of their wings beating the air flood into her ears deafening. At the same time she could feel the phantom bite of their venom coursing through her veins as it burned away at the flesh beneath her skin. Alice gave a small smile as her body protest every notion of going anywhere near Z-14. As her body pumped her full of phantom venom a slight chuckle could be heard before she said a single phrase, "Fuck my life".


	2. Chapter 2: From Cazadores to Beowolfs

From Desert To Dust: A Fallout NV and Rwby crossover

Chapter 2: From Cazadores to Beowolfs

The cazador was massive, easily reaching 15 feet in length and with a wingspan just as long if not longer. The sizes told of its age and those years tell of an experienced hunter that claimed the lives of many out in the wasteland. The age and experience of this cazador allowed it to climb the social hierarchy of the nest becoming a prominent member, maybe even the leader of the nest or one all the younger cazador's look up to like a son looking up to his father.

However, that doesn't matter anymore to the cazador as it looked at the battle scorned hallway they had made their nest in, their home.

The hallway was scorched and battered from a stream of lead, plasma, and concentrated laser fire while most of the nests inhabitants laid in bloody messes or were reduced to pile of ash piles or glowing green goo. Those who survived the initial barge of death and destruction didn't fair much better as when they charged their unknown assailant they were meet with a foe who fought as hard, if not harder, as a deathclaw and who's battle cry would strike fear into a one as well. Yet the nest fought bravely even if it was in vain.

Even as they pierced their foe's hind and filled it with venom it didn't slow down, it didn't falter, it just keepped on fighting with monstrous strength and endurance the likes the older cazador had never seen before. The end result of that brave charge was the remainder of the nest laying on the ground skulls crushed and grounded into the ground, exoskeletons cracked with guts seeping out, and others being sliced in half. The nest had been exterminated, their home destroyed, and the Cazador was the only one left broken and battered, but still alive.

Its wings had been shredded by hot lead in the initial attack and the left wing completely torn off in the melee, but it was still alive.

Several off its legs had been torn off while others were crippled leaving it crippled and unable to walk away with its remaining legs, but it was still alive.

Its stinger had been torn off and shoved in between cracks of its exoskeleton, but it was still alive.

It had a foreign object sticking out of where its right eyes should be, one of its antenna broke in half and the other missing, several spots on its head had cracks or was missing the exoskeleton entirely, and yet it was still alive.

It was alive and thinking, thinking about how the battle could have gone better or how it would heal and get revenge or simple remembering better times. However, whatever it was thinking would never come true as its one good eye looked up to see the glowing red eyes of the foe that destroyed its home staring at it, unblinking, holding the instrument that would finally end it.

 _ **BANG!**_

Alice looked down at the corpse of the giant cazador through the red tinted glass of her elite riot gear's helmet, a smoking scoped .44 held firmly in her left hand ready for it to move if that was even possible with the damage it had sustained. She had found Borous' 'secret' entrance/escape route, after clearing out Z-14 of its lovely cazadores population, she found it slightly open with its big sign giving away any sense of the definition of secret.

In the passage connecting the two labs she had found another group of the fucking abominations known as cazador that had turned the hallway into a production hub to breed more of their kind, also known as a nest, and the fucker she now stared at gave her the biggest trouble out of all of them. The fucker took several magazines of ammo before getting into melee with its kin causing her to shove her Brush Gun into one of its eyes to buy herself some precious moments to pull out her ripper and Gehenna to bear against the cazadors that made it through her initial barrage of death.

With a sigh Alice looked down at herself examining the damage her riot gear had sustained during the fight, it had been a bloody battle even by her standards and the new holes, rips, dents, and scratches on her armor told that better than any story could. And the story her armor told was that she went 3 rounds in the ring with a Deathclaw unarmed, which in her mind was basically what just happened or at least close enough. Ripping her brush gun out of the now dead cazador she continued down the hallway, kicking the odd cazador corpse out of way as she went, until she came upon the end of the hallway and a simple metal door. Which someone or something had tried to, unsuccessfully, break it down at one-point judging by the dents bulging out towards her. Gripping the handle, she began to turn the handle when the door unexpectedly fell off its hinges along with a skeleton that must have been slumped up against the aforementioned door.

Unfazed by the incident, Alice bent down to see if she could get some incite to what kind of fuckery was going down in this lab. Because if she learned one thing about Big Mt., it was that here was always some kind of fuckery going on. The skeleton wore a lab coat that looked like it went up against a baby deathclaw that was bored as fuck. The bite marks and blood stains on it made a compelling argument that the poor bastard was mauled to death by god knows what. But, then there was the fact that the blood on the bent door and missing backside of it skull made a good counterargument. And that was before you take into account the dents in the door.

'So... either the dumbass here unleashed some monster from hell, or opened a portal to a vault.' With a slight chuckle Alice stood up, turning on her pipboy flashlight in the process. 'I honestly can't tell which is worse'.

Looking around the now lit room she could see that most of the machinery and objects in the room were similar to other labs, terminals, beakers, clipboards, boxes of junk, and the odd desk here and there. Though the only difference from other labs was the sheer number of corpses in this single room. Which, after a brief look around the room, came up to a sum of at least 20 former lab personnel liberally decorating the lab with their skeletal corpses in various states, some were missing limbs, others bones were broken in multiple place, and a few were stuck in odd positions and places as if they were trying to hid or escape whatever killed them.

However, what took up the majority of the room was a giant steel archway with a depression on the inside of the archway emitting a faint red glow. In front of the archway stood what seemed to be a control panel with a few dials, buttons, and a lever to round things out. Casually stepping up to the control panel, Alice could tell that it must have been used at least once due to a faded handprint on the lever and darker splotches surrounding it. Looking to the left of the lever she saw several knobs and a few switches that she hadn't noticed before, above this was a small screen that was only slightly cracked. Looking back at the switches Alice began to read the labels surrounding the switches until she found the one labeled power. Flicking it the machinery littering the walls hummed to life and the screen in front of her flashed with a bit of static before bringing up a single line of text, Test: #001; Destination: Unknown.

"Welp, all the machinery seems to be in working order now to see if this thing does what it advertises."

Pulling out her .44 in preparation for worst case scenario Alice placed her hand of the lever and pushed it forward. Suddenly the red light of the archway turned a tranquil blue before the empty space in the middle of the archway filled with the same tranquil blue, though it was moving slightly as if it was waves lapping at a beach. "Ok no world ending evil or vault tech representative has come out of the portal yet. So, I still have no idea if this thing works. Fucking fantastic." With a sigh Alice looked down at the screen hopping to find something new and noteworthy, yet it only showed the same line of text as before. "Great. Well job's done and I got nothing better to do. So, I guess it's time I head back to the Think Tank before Klein tries to set a trap to kill me... again."

However before she could even turn around, the ceiling behind her collapsed dropping ancient cement, wires, and steel on to the labs floor, along with something else. Turning her head oh so slowly she saw the one thing that would make even the hardest and roughts wastlander kneel over and die at the sight of it, an Alpha Deathclaw. What was worse though, was the fact that the fucking Alpha was fucking armored in what seemed to be three inch thick steel armor. However the weight of the armor did not seem to slow it down because before Alice could even utter an _oh shit!_ The armored Alpha grabbed her by the mid section and flung her through the teleporter. Landing face first on what felt like dirt Alice wasted no time to examine her surroundings before getting to into a kneeling position and drawing her .44, ready to smite the fucking Alpha. However what she didn't expect was to be hit in the face with an abnormally heavy duffle bag that came sailing through the blue substance she came from.

 **Some Time Later**

"Ah, god... w-what hit me?" Alice groaned as she slowly gain consciousness after what felt like two tons hit her square in the face. Propping herself up on her elbows Alice looked around at her surroundings for the first time and what she saw definitely was not what she was expecting, she was surrounded by trees as far as she could see. And these weren't the kind she saw in Zion, they had long trunks with branches spewing leaves at the top of the tree. On top of that she saw plants she had never seen before that were littering the ground.

"Ok then... I'm definitely not at Big Mt. Anymore or the Mojave. So, I guess the teleporter works then even if it took an oversized lizard flinging me through it to find out."

Getting off her ass, Alice continued to survey her surroundings until her gaze fell upon a bulging duffle bag sitting close to where she was previously laying. Crouching down next to it she began to unzip the bag when she noticed a piece of paper laying next to the bag. As she began to read she was only slightly surprised as to what the paper held.

 _Dear Lobotomite,_

 _For as long as we have known each other you have time and time again halted the progress of SCIENCE! As a result I have been forced to get rid of you by any means necessary to end the stalemate you have imposed on science. And seeing as I needed the to see if Z-15 was still operational or at least repaired enough to continue the progress of science, I decided to kill two flying entities with one projectile from a combustion weapon and use you as a test subject for the teleporter. If by chance the teleporter wasn't working then I'm sure the armored_ _Gigas interfectorem Lacerta that I '_ borrowed _' from Borous will have taken care of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Klein_

 _P.S. This bag was just lying around and was being an obstruction to science so I decided to toss it through the teleporter with you to further the advancement of science!_

Looking down at the typed letter she held in her hand, Alice was in a dire case of not surprised that Klein tried to kill her. For the months Alice had thwarted Klein's multiple attempts to get rid of her. From setting the Sink on fire to sending her on dangerous missions to get random shit like spoons in the name of science, Klein had used pretty much everything but the Kitching sink to kill Alice. Hell, at one point she even had to fight two of the giant Robo Scorpion that Dr. Mobious had created. Where he got them from and how he snuck those huge fucking robots past her to set up an ambush for her still baffles her to this day.

No the part that surprised her wasn't the fact that Klein had tried to kill her, again it been happening for months on end, or the fact that he had an armored fucking deathclaw under his command (it did confuse her though). No what surprised her was despite all of his genius in the field of science and general intellect, you'd think he'd look inside the bag out of sheer curiosity or some other reason. Because if he had he would have found that it contained a literal arsenal of weaponry, armor, clothes, and other goodies that she brought where ever she went.

"Fucking Dumbass," Chuckling slightly as she picked up the duffle bag slinging it over her shoulder and letting the familiar hefty weight settle on her shoulder. "You send me that fucking teleporter to get rid of me or kill me and yet you ruined your own plan by giving me the gear necessary to survive. You're a fucking dumbass Klein."

With a smug grin planted on her face under her helmet, Alice began to look around the expanse of tree's around her in an attempt to try and figure out a direct that would lead her to anything of interest. After a moment of looking around however, it seemed that something interesting had found her as a low growl called out from behind.

Turning her head around slowly to greet the growl, Alice's gaze fell upon 3 enormous creatures that look a bit like Rex. Though there were some obvious differences such as the fact they were fucking huge, had fur blacker than a Gomorrah whore's outfit, fangs and claws that looked just a little duller than a Deathclaw's claw, blood red eyes, and what could only be described as a bone white mask with red marking on it similar to the Sorrows and Dead Horse tribes from Zion.

"So," Alice uttered as she turned the rest of her body to meet the beast, "from the looks of it either I stepped into your territory and you're going to kill me, or you're the hunters for your pack, or whatever the plural for you guys is, and you're going to kill me." She proclaimed as her hand casually hovered over her .44 leaving her other arm dangling at her side, "That leave only one question; who's first?"

With that all three of the beast's charge Alice with the intent of mauling the shit out of her, and the middle one was going to get the first hit in as it leaped at her jaw hanging wide and arms outstretched. However its glory was cut short as Alice ran at the leaping beast and slide under it while bringing her .44 to bear. Getting into a crouched position she unloaded three shot to the beast on her left where they found a nice home in the beast temple and neck. Looking to her right, Alice had barely enough time to roll out of the way from a swipe that would have sent her flying. Getting to her feet she leveled her .44 at the second beast send a round through one eye and right out the other.

With two down Alice turned around with her .44 ready to end the remaining beast, but instead was meet with the last beast landing on top of her causing both of them to hit the ground. Having her body pinned under the weight of the beast it lowered it open jaw to finish her, and was promptly caught off guard when she headbutted its snout causing it to reel back in pain. The pain proved to be an effective distraction as Alice was able to free her left hand and place her .44 at the base of the beast skull. Blowing the beasts brains out with the remaining two bullets Alice shrugged off the dead weight and stood up.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Alice boasted as she reloaded her .44, " I thought you fuckers were going to be a bit tougher than the regular grunts I fight. I mean you guys look a bit like you might be as deadly as a deathclaw, but ya just didn't live up to my expectation." Shaking her head Alice looked onto one of the corpses, "Real shame too, because I was itching for a good fight."

With that Alice turned to her right ready to head out and figure out where the fuck she was. Only problem was when she looked up she spotted around thirty more of the fuckers she just killed staring right at her. "Ok, ah... that's a lot to fight. No problem, I've fought with worst odds before." Her less than reassuring pep talk was meet with low growls from the beasts and the arrival of two trees crashing to the ground revealing the biggest fucking radscorpion she had ever seen. It was about as long and tall as the giant robo scorpions she had fought in Big Mt., and was adorn with the red markings on it white exoskeleton that the beasts had. To top things off the giant radscorpion had a golden stinger that looked as tough as steel. "Well," Alice calmly stated, "I guess this is what I get for running my mouth off." Alice's eyes darted to each of her opponents as a few of them dared to inch forward, "Speaking of running, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" Alice hollered as she sprinted in the opposite direction of the murder pack.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hi everybody it's Rex29. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter as it was definitely more fun to write than the previous chapter (Figuring out all the dialogue for that really slowed me the fuck down and didn't really help my motivation). Sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner but between school, work, Thanksgiving, and having my birthday on the 26** **th** **kinda throw me off track on writing this chapter. Also, I made the mistake of picking up Stellaris during the Steam sale, meaning my life was consumed by that game. (DAM YOU PARADOX AND YOUR FANTASTIC ALL CONSUMING GRAND STRATEGY GAMES!) But anyways on to a few notes, first off I have no fucking plan for this story and I'm just making it up as I go but I'll generally follow the plot of Rwby just with a bit of Mojave flair to it. Secondly, I will be mostly sticking to New Vegas mechanics though I will be lifting certain things from 4 such as jets slow down time ability (its some much better than replenishing ap). Third I'm not giving a shit about ammo amount or medical/chem amount because I just feel like it doesn't really matter when I'm just writing this for fun. Same goes for weight limit because you can literally fit every item in New Vegas in a mailbox, so that duffle bag is my way to bring an arsenal of fun to the story. Last but not least, I'm not going to list out the characters perks or S.P.E.C.I.A.L and I'll just pick and chose what perks I want to throw in if I think it'll make for a funny scenario or will be good for the story. Besides that please leave a review as this is my first fanfiction and first fictional story (I've written way to many argumentative essays), so any feedback is appreciated. Also, thank you to everybody that has followed and/or favorited this story. It makes me happy to know sombody likes the random shit I write.**

 **Comment Response**

 **B.J. Blazkowicz: Thanks for the review and ya my spelling sucks, I do my best and try to catch my errors but there are always a few that I'm going to miss. On the topic of that line, I thought it was fine but I see your point and tried my best to make up for it a bit in this chapter. Also congrats on being my first reviewer! :D 10 bottle caps for you my friend.**

 **Edited 7/ /2017: Improved spacing and general flow of this chapter, this also includes additional sentences and words though they don't change anything. As well as some spelling and grammar fixed. I also want to apologies for how late this edit is and how the chapter first came out. It was pure laziness that allowed this chapter to come out the way it originally did, and I feel like I let myself down by making this chapter the way it was. Also, if they are any more errors that I missed don't be afraid to either pm me or leave a review telling me.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Ride to Remember

From Desert To Dust: A Fallout NV and Rwby Crossover

Chapter 3: A Ride to Remember

It had been a rather busy few days for Headmaster Ozpin, but it was to be expected to be as such in the opening days of a new school year at Beacon Academy. The first day had been him giving a 'rousing' speech to the students new and old, followed up by guides showing students around campus in the hope that less students would get lost trying to get from one class to another, though that wouldn't stop many from getting lost in the end anyways. And for most of today Ozpin had spent it flinging students off the cliff on the edge of Emerald Forest for initiation, followed by watching them make their way to their objective and back while figuring what to call the teams. The most interesting of initiation cycles had to be when the newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR took down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker in a feat of teamwork that required most new teams to work together for a while to obtain.

But now, after the ceremony to form the new teams, Ozpin sat at his office desk as he watched a peculiar scene unfold in Emerald Forest. Ozpin was currently observing video feed from the countless camera's set up around Emerald Forest, used for both security and academic purposes, of a figure a weathered duster with armored at the shoulders and right forearm where's the left arm had some sort of bulky device with a screen and several knobs on it. Through Ozpin figured it must be important as it occasionally looked at the device turning some knobs and once and a while the figure would whacked it with its right hand. Besides that the figure also seemed to be wearing a pair of grey pants, boots, some armor of some sorts that covered its chest, and a sand colored helmet with a gas mask attachment containing red lens for the eyes. The helmet also seemed to alter the figure's feminine voice slightly as her constant stream of profanity had a slight static ring to it. However the static was overpowered by the sheer forces of her shouts and the orchestra of howls coming from the hundred or so Beowolf's and a Deathstalker that were chasing her down.

Ozpin calmly examined the video feed as the figure ran at a remarkable speed seemingly unhindered by the rugged terrain of the forest, her armor, or the rather bulky bag hagning across her back. And throughout the whole ordeal she was swearing with such ferocity and speed that it would make even the most veteran of sailors widen their eyes in amazement. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he watched the woman slide under yet another Beowolf that tried to attack her from the front as her scoped revolver sang its deadly song, killing her assailant before it hit the ground.

"Ozpin, while I will always respect your decision, I must say you are taking putting both this stranger and the school in danger by letting this small hoard of grim to continue its path."

Looking up from the holographic screen, Ozpin's eyes meet the gaze of Glynda Goodwitch garbed in her usual attire consisting of her tattered purple and black cape, a white blouse with a black corset covering her midsection, and finishing it all off with a black skirt, stockings, and high heels. Glynda had actually been the one to inform him of the situation in emerald forest, which was about 20 minutes ago.

"You do realize that if we let this continue they'll eventually come upon school grounds most likely causing students and some staff members to run in fear only worsen the problem. And that's if this stranger actually makes it anywhere close to the school."

"What makes you think she can't make it to the school Glynda?" The question came out cool and calm, no hint of anger or criticism on the bleak prediction that Glynda proposed.

"She has been running for the last half an hour with a hoard of Grimm chasing her, which is on top of the fact she seems to be carrying a rather large bag on her back. It's amazing that she hasn't already subcomed to fatigue, or how the Grimm haven't caught up to her yet."

"So it has. Well then Glynda, would you mind to go and alleviate our guest from her current predicament?" The question came out simple enough, a meer thoughtful request no strings attached. A straightforward request that most people would take out of the kindness of their heart, or any Hunter or Huntress would do out of sense of duty. However, Glynda knew that Ozpin wasn't just asking her to do this out of his sense of duty as both a Hunter and Headmaster, but to what he was planning behind that calm complexion she could not tell. With annoyance gleaming in her eyes Glynda sighed, "As you wish Ozpin."

As Glynda made her way to the hangers to obtain a bullhead, Ozpin reaverted his gaze back onto his monitor in time to see the stranger dodge a beowolf that tried to attack from the front, which resulted in the beowolf slamming into the horde giving the stranger just a little bit more room between her and her attackers. Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin continued to observed the live feed of the stranger with a sly smile on his face.

The forest was peaceful and undisturbed, birds chirped while the trees swayed in the light breeze. The sound of running water could be heard from a creek running throughout the forest. A rabbit sat amongst the foliage on the forest floor, nibbling at it for nourishment. It was perfect in every sense, nature harmonized with itself. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! SCREW YOU KLEIN!" Or at least the forest was until Alice came charging through with a horde of beast on her tail ready to tear her limb from limb. Vaulting over a fallen tree, Alice contemplated how the fuck she was going to get herself out of this mess. She had tried the ancient technique of 'running away while firing blindly at the fuckers chasing you'. However it turned out those fuckers masks acted like body armor and were able to tank a .44 round with only some moderate damage to the armor. So, unless she wanted to waste ammo that may or may not do any damage to the horde behind, she was stuck with running and killing the odd beast that attacked from the front.

"CLOSE BUT NO FUCKING CIGAR JACKASS!" Sliding under yet another beast, while blowing its brains out, Alice continued to hurl curses and insults at breakneck speeds. She had her head on a swivel looking for potential ways out or for another fucker that tried its shot at frontal assault. To her left was endless amounts of trees with the odd rock and beast to mix things up. No salvation that way. To her right was even more trees, rocks, and fucking beasts. Still no salvation. And in straight ahead not to far off seemed to be a cliff. ' _Why do I always find myself in these situations?_ ' Alice ponder as she materialized a syringe of Med-X from her pip-boy and slammed it into her arm, numbing her to the pain that will most definitely come from her idiotic plan. Though she had done stupider thing before when she was in trouble. And with that she took one step out of the brush and leapt off the cliff.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Looking out over the forest Alice almost felt at peace. The view was stunning, almost like something out of the photos she found in the Lucky 38. Though the view was hindered by the fact she was kinda plummeting towards potential death, but sometimes you got to appreciate the small things in life.

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Taking her gaze of the beautiful scene in front of her, She averdited her eyes back to earth (or whatever this fucking place is called) in an attempted to find a place to land that would break the fewest bones. Instead of seeing just trees and maybe a lake of something, she also saw what seemed to be a jet powered vertibird about ten ft below her. And luckily for her the side door, panel, thing was open.

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

As she got closer to landing within the vertibird like vehicle, Alice could see a blond hair woman with glasses. The way the blonde dressed reminded Alice of the White Glove Society, with a splash of Gomorrah stripper influence thrown in for fun. She happened to be looking around for something with a look of utter confusion splattered across her face.

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Alice was a few moments from making contact with the inside of the vehicle, and the blonde judging by her trajectory, when the blonde finally cast her eyes upon Alice. The woman's face turned to a melting pot of expressions ranging from confusion to shock to utter disbelief, but to Alice this was just the biggest 'OH SHIT!' Face she had ever see. Before the woman could react, Alice slammed into her resulting in both of them hitting the opposite door, panel, thing. Pushing herself away from the woman she collided with, Alice looked up to see what she assumed was the pilot looking right at her. The guy, which she assumed, was staring at her slacked jaw in the same fashion most people have when they see someones head turn to mist for the first time.

"Soooooooo," Alice nonchalantly said "we going to get the fuck out of this hellhole any time in the next year? Or you going to just stare at me with your mouth wide open for the next millennium?"

The pilot, still stunned, just continued to stare at her while slowly nodding his head. And with that Alice headed off to god knows where, but hey it couldn't any worse than a forest full of beasts and overgrown radscorpions... hopefully.

"Holy shit." Those were the only words Alice was able to mutter as the vertibird knockoff, or upgrade depending on how you see it, flew into the best looking city she had ever seen, hell even the strip wasn't as good as this. The roads were smoothed and not cracked in a million places, the buildings were well maintained and with only a few of them seemingly looking abandon. On top of that the streets were well populated and no one seemed concerned about anything. No alert eyes on the prowl for pickpockets, no twitchy hands ready to reveal a concealed weapon at a moment's noticed, no thugs prowling their territory. Hell she couldn't even see your friendly neighborhood drugdealers making their rounds. This city was as big, if not bigger, as New Vegas and was better in every way conceivable that Alice could think of, well minus the drug dealers. Those shady bastereds saved her ass more times than once with their products, so she was kinda disheartened to not see any of them on the street. But the crème de la crop of the city was the fucking huge castle like complex that they were flying parallel to. It look like it was taken straight out of the _Tæles of Chivalrie_ comics she sometimes read out of boredom in the Lucky 38, well maybe not exactly the same but whoever designed the place definitely drew inspiration from that time period. Alice's thoughts were eventually pulled away from the stunning scenery when she heard a low moan come from next to her. Looking down to her right Alice saw the woman she slammed into after jumping off that cliff lying on the ground. Where she was after they collided. With a pool of blood next to her face and a bloody nose. Ya Alice kinda forgot about checking in on her or that she was even in the Vertibird knock off in the first place.

The other woman slowly seemed to regain consciousness as she started to make small movements. Shoulder shrugs, stretching her neck, fidgets her and there all accompanied by tired moans. Eventually the blondie must of woke up enough as she slowly; and from the looks of things a bit weakly; begin to push herself off the ground and look around the vehicle a bit. "What... happened?" The blonde woman's voice came out a bit horse and nasally, slowly she reached up and touched her nose causing her to wince slightly in pain. "Morning sleeping beauty." The woman's head quickly wiped around to face Alice with a surprised look splattered across her face, though that look quickly dissipated as her face twisted into an furious expression. "YOU!" The woman was in Alice's face within the blink of an eye, and was pointing a …. riding crop at her. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUMPED OFF THAT CLIFF AND SLAMMED INTO ME!" The woman's voice boomed in the vehicle like a mini-nuke going off in an enclosed room, and had the venomous sting of a cazador. Still taken back by the sudden uproar from the woman, the fact she was standing up right in front of her within the blink of the eye, and the fucking riding crop inches from her face 'threating' her, Alice just stood there with a blank look on her face. Well, as blank of a look as someone with a fucking helmet on could be bothered with. Taking Alice's silence as a means to continue the blondie renewed her verbal assault.

"WELL, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!?"

"Um... Ya. Why the fuck are you pointing a riding crop at me?"

The woman's face soften a bit at the question. Maybe due to the ridiculousness of the question (on her end at least), or from some realization that she was using a riding crop as fucking weapon and that probably she should get an actual weapon. Turns out it was the former.

"Because the riding crop is my weapon."

They both stared at each other for a while before, to the woman's surprise, Alice busted out laughing like a lunatic. The woman just stood there awestruck by someone laughing at her choice of weapon, which caused Alice to laugh even louder at the fact that the woman was dead serious and it wasn't some kind of joke or accident on her behalf. As Alice continued her laughing fit the woman's face to grow red with anger. Her anger only grew further when Alice started mocking the Woman.

"Oh god, this is fucking gold! You use a fucking riding crop as a fucking weapon! Oh man, ugh... god my stomach hurts from laughing. I've seen people use some pretty fucking ridicules shit as weapons, but this? This takes the fucking cake by a mile! Hell with your corset and 'weapon' you look a bit like a fucking whore from ga-"

Before Alice was able to finish her taunting of the other woman she felt a large force slam into her right cheek before she was sent flying through the air and land with a loud thud into the opposite wall. Groaning from the pain of being flung at a metal wall -by a riding crop of all thing too- Alice looked up to see the anger in the blondie's face gone and was replaced by a smug look that screamed 'that's what you get bitch'. The woman than began to strike a sarcastic pose, most likely to send a barrage of insults herself, before the piolet called from the cockpit.

"Um, Miss Goodwitch? I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but we kinda ... Ya know ... have landed. And don't you have that task to complete for Headmaster Ozpin?"

Upon hearing the news that they had landed, where ever the fuck that was, the blondie quickly transformed her pose into a more professional posture that reminded Alice of the receptionist at the White Glove society, though the blondie's posture had a lot more authority behind her posture. She then shifted her gaze to Alice, her face was enterally expressionless giving no hint about the event that had transpired earlier except for a twinkle in her eye. But that was soon lost to her professionalism, as she began to recite lines that seemed come as second nature to her as killing was for Alice.

"Very well then. Thank you for informing me of our arrival Mr. Smith. Now will you please accompany miss, the head master would like to speak with you."

"First off, the name's Alice blondie."

"My _name_ is _Glynda Goodwitch._ "

"Whatever you say blondie. And secondly, why does your boss want to talk to me? He's got a job or something that needs to be done?"

"Ill be honest miss Alice. I have no clue as to what Headmaster Ozpin wants to talk to you about, and I can't even began to fathom about why he would want to speak with you in the first place. The only information on you we have is what you look like with your armor on and that you can run for extended periods of time while screaming an interesting mixture of curse words at the top of your lungs without a hint of you slowing down. So as to whether he has a Job for you or not, you'll just have to ask him for yourself."

Alice just sat there in a confused silence. She had been hired for numerous jobs under less than ideal situations, some jobs had been under the context of utter desperation on part of the employer for one reason or another. Other times she had been hired under ludicrous situations, like the one time someone tried to hire her to blow up the Lucky 38. While in jail. In full view of the guards. Who were on her payroll. Which part of that pay roll came from the Lucky 38. _Her_ Lucky 38. Yeah, he wasn't the brightest individual. Hell she still wonders how he lived long enough to get thrown in jail in the first place. But at the very least all of her employer's had an idea of who she was and what she could do. Even if they tried to hire her to blow up her own property. But this Ozpin guy had the faintest idea of what she could do, and that was just running away from shit while cursing at the rate an alcoholic goes through liquid fire at the Atomic Wrangler. On top of that he went out of his way to send blondie to fetch her ass just to have a "talk". Yep, this guy was a mystery, but hey she wasn't going to miss a chance to earn some caps or the chance to figure out a few little things like where the fuck she was. Sighing, Alice got her ass off the ground and stood up to meet the blondie face to face before giving her reply.

"All right, sound good enough for me, but I just have one tiny question. Does your boss always make decision's with such limited information?"

To Alice's surprise blondie dropped her professional posture and letting her shoulders slump while she held one of her hands to her face. Alice could immediately feel that this was something that happened before, and that blondie did not hold her boss in the highest regards when he pulled shit like this. And this was only solidified when blondie mutter a statement – though it was more to herself than to Alice.

"Yes. And more often than I like. But we may as well go see him now that you are ready. So, just follow me and please don't wander off. You all ready have caused me enough headaches for one day, both literally and figuratively."

With that blondie opened the side panel, door, thing (she really needed to figure out the correct terminology for that at some point) and stepped outside. After making sure that everything was accounted for, Alice followed suite and was greeted by the castle like structure. The structure seemed a lot more impressive now that she wasn't in the air, with its snow white stone, pristine glass that sparkled with every ray of light, and the rather impressive statue - close to what appeared to be the entrance - off in the distance. But, the most impressive aspect of it was the huge fucking tower in the center of it all that rivaled even the mighty Lucky 38. The tower had an air of majesty that Alice could feel radiated off of it even at this distance. But that wasn't the only thing she felt while gazing upon the tower, She also felt an aspect of hope and promise of opportunity. As if it was a beacon to the surrounding lands that gave hope to the lost, opportunity to the unfortunate. It reminded her of the Lucky 38 when she first saw the bright lights of New Vegas beckoning her to come and promised her with opportunity. And if New Vegas taught her anything it was that if you put enough work into it, you can make a promise a reality. Though it did also teach her that someone can fuck up your plans at any moment, there's always someone ready to backstab you, and to never trust the people that act with the most class. They are most likely cannibal's. Especially if they had a history of cannibalism.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey folks it's Rex29. So, first off I would like to say this chapter was a bitch to write and that I had a LOT more planned for this chapter, but it was already pretty lengthy and I was getting sick of writing, rewriting, and editing it. So I made the decision to push off the remainder of the chopped stuff into a new chapter. So while I was planning for Alice to meet team RWBY next chapter that has to be push to the following chapter, sorry. Also I had to rename the chapter which took me 20 minutes, yeah I sometimes have a lot of trouble naming shit. But moving on, if you were wondering why this chapter was roughly 2 months late it was because the months of December and January were busy as fuck for me. More so than November, which I didn't think was possibly. Work was hectic with me working long hours after school leading up to Christmas. And you'd be surprised how many people buy fish for Christmas, btw I work in the fish department at a local grocery store (if you have any question just ask I don't mind). And then after Christmas I took a road trip to see family for the week after, which was nice but I wasn't able to write jack while up there. Then when we got back I had a really bad cold which I caught from my dad and it was not fun. Following that I hit writers block after writers block, then I had to put the story on hold as I studied and took my mid-terms. So ya, that's why this story took so long to get out to you guys and gals. But in the end, I hopped you all enjoyed the latest chapter and remember to leave a review with any helpful critics you folks want to send my way. Also thank you to everyone who favorited the story and started to follow me, it means a lot and brings a small spark of joy to me that help me keep writing.**

 **Slippingharoy:** **Thank you and your welcome.**

 **Akshka:** **Ask and you shall receive. Also, thank you.**

 **Wtf:** **Still learning, but I did take your critics into consideration. I hope this chapter isn't as bad as chapter 2 in terms of spacing.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Headmaster and The Courier

From Desert To Dust: A Fallout NV and Rwby Crossover

Chapter 4: The Headmaster and The Courier

As Alice followed blondie to the front door of the castle like structure, she couldn't help but keep her head on a swivel. But who could keep their eyes from examining every little detail of this place. It was unreal, the pristine stone, the well keepped grass and other vegetation, the clean looking water, and the fact that for the life of her she couldn't see any damage from bombs, bullets, blades, claws, flames, or anything else associated with combated in the Mojave. Hell the place was cleaner that anywhere on the Strip and the Sink in Big Mt. Combined. Though there was a more practical reason for her to have her eyes examining every nick and cranny, she was on the look out of anything out of place or potential ambush positions. The basics to wasteland survival really, a pile of garbage that might be hiding a land mine, a spot where a sniper could get good coverage of an area, potential corpses either signifying loot or danger. As the two of them came up to the door Alice was kind of disappointed that there was no ambush or sniper fire aimed at her, the place would have been an interesting spot for a shot out and it probably would have been a quicker way to figure out why this Ozpin guy wanted to talk with her. But as the two entered through the door those thought dissipated from her mind as she was taken back by the inside of the building. The architecture from the outside had carried over to the inside but branched off into different wings that contained weirdly shaped lockers as far as the eye could see. And where there was lockers there was loot, and loot meant new guns (or just more guns), drugs, cash, random junk, magazines, and other stuff that would make any wastelander drool at the possibility of riches.

"Miss Alice what exactly are you doing?"

Alice's attention was suddenly ripped from the corridor of loot and turned her head to see blondie staring at her while standing next to what seemed to be an elevator a few feet away. Apparently the possibility for loot had caused Alice to space out for a few moments or minutes or whatever, and now blondie was looking at her like she wore shirts as pants or some shit like that. Though seeing a fully armored person just standing in one spot for an extended period of time with no clue to as what they were doing is probably pretty strange. Especially if they don't know that your admiring untold fortunes of loot. Speaking of loot, while Alice would have gladly ditch blondie at this moment to start pilfering those lockers the look she was getting from blondie was telegraphing two things. The aforementioned looking like a weirdo and the fact that Alice could feel that blondie's patients were wearing thin. Thin patients meant that blondie would be more susceptible to being irritated and Alice knew what that would lead to. A meeting with a riding crop enchanted with the ancient power of fuck-you-ism. So in the interest of not being launched across the room – again – Alice made a mental to loot the place at a later time; preferably when blondie wasn't around.

"Nothing, just... you know... admiring the architecture... and stuff."

Blondie just stared at Alice with a look of skepticism that spoke of trying to unearth some kind of malicious intent underneath the piss poor excuse. Though whether blondie figured out Alice's desire to loot the ever living shit out of the endless lockers was lost to Alice. Because either due to lack of any evidence, not giving a shit, or just sick of this fucking day blondie just let out an exhausted sigh and walked into the elevator mentioning for Alice to follow to follow at the same time. Not wanting to piss off blondie for a second time today Alice followed suite and joined her in the elevator. As the doors of the elevator closed Alice spent a moment to look at the inside of the elevator. It was round in design with sleek white walls and the typical controls for an elevator. The only thing of interest however was on the floor of the elevator, engraved into it was a symbol of two axes crossing each other with a leaved circle behind them. Overall it had a simplistic but elegant feel to it, though it could just be the fact that the thing was clean. Usually when she rode an elevator they were dirty and barley functional, hell many of them weren't even working before she got her hands on their innards. And the Only other elevator she road were in Big Mt. and The Lucky 38 which were dulled and faded but worked every time. So she had to take her assessment of the elevator with a grain of salt.

After what felt like forever, the doors of the elevator _finally_ opened and Alice was greeted by the sight of a white haired man sitting behind an interesting looking desk. And that was the only thing in the rather dull room, for fuck sake there wasn't even a rug to wipe your feet on! Not that Alice really gave a shit if there was one, but at least it would of liven up the bare room a bit. Though as Alice walked out of the elevator and towards the man, she did have to take back he statement a little bit, as portions of the wall and the entire ceiling had huge fucking gears in them. Speaking of the gears, they had to be breaking some kind of health and safety regulation. Especially sense there were no safety railings/barriers or glass in between the gears and an onlooker. But besides the 'meat grinder waiting to happen' in the walls the round room wasn't much to look at, as she mentioned before. Reverting her attention to the white haired man who she now stood in front of, he was wearing a suite jacket, vest, and turtle neck that seemed a little big around the neck. To top it all of he had a cross pined to the oversized turtle neck and some tinted glasses. What piqued her interest the most about the man was the fact that his cloth's were incredibly green. There was barely any variation in the colors he chose for his outfit, hell she had more variation on her current outfit and she had found being worn by a corpse in the divide which in on top of the fact that the clothing was over 200 years old. While Alice would love to examine Mr. Green Fever, he apparently wanted to move on to formalities.

"Glynda I see you have returned with our guest. Though apparently without incident – I hope it wasn't something too terrible?"

Apparently realizing that she forgot to wash her face, or at the very last scraping off the dried blood from her nose, blondie just let out a sigh while letting her head fall into the comforting embrace of her hand. Alice could tell that blondie was obviously trying to put their first meeting together into words while at the same time trying not to lose her composure, well _too_ much at least. After sorting her thoughts out blondie lifted her head out of her hand and took another heavy sigh indicating she was done with this fucking day already.

"It wasn't anything dangerous Ozpin but it was surprising to say the least. And frankly I don't know where to truly begin, or if you would believe mat at-"

"I jumped off a cliff and slammed into her."

Alice's sudden intervention caused both Mr. Green Fever, who she now knew as "Ozpin" and blondie to snap their attention to her like she suddenly grew two heads. However the two of them had radically different reactions etched on to their faces. Blondie mouth was agape and her eyes were practically bulging out of her head as if she had accidentally walked in on some guy changing. The deep red glowing from her cheeks from embarrassment didn't exactly help that comparison. Ozpin on the other hand had a more modest reaction, his eyes were only slightly wider than they were a moment ago and the only other change was that one of his eyebrows were slightly raised.

"What? The man wanted to know what the fuck happened so I told him what the fuck happened. So can you stop gawking at me like I just flashed you blondie?"

Alice's comment was meant to try to calm things down a bit. But seeing as how blondie cheeks seemed to _only_ get redder and mouth gape wider, Alice could safely say she fucking failed in that attempt. Though she may have had a little bit more luck with Ozpin as his facial expression stayed the same, though that could also mean he was in a bit of shock from what she just said. Weather Alice was right on either assumption Ozpin didn't give any clues as he stared at her.

"I see. Well then I think its time I formally introduce myself as you seem to have already got acquainted with Glynda. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and Huntsman. And I must say it's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"Name's Alice, but most people know me as the Courier or Courier Six. I don't really care which one you call me so take your pick. Oh and drop the formalities, I don't give a shit about them."

If Ozpin had any problem with her request he didn't give even the slightest hint. Hell even dropping her nickname didn't get a reaction. Usually when she did that she would get one of two reaction – people looking surprised and (a good portion of the time) happy to see her, or too busy shitting their pants out of fear to do anything but babble like a baby. The latter also tend to end up dead with a third eye placed between the other two. Then again she wasn't exactly in the Mojave anymore so her name probably means less here. Where ever here was; for all Alice knew she could be in fucking England drinking tea and eating croissants. Or was it wine and biscuits? Point is Alice shouldn't have been too surprised by this revelation in hindsight. Yet it still made her raise an eyebrow when Ozpin picked up the conversation.

"That's a very interesting name Alice. I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me how you came to be know as this courier?"

"Took a job to deliver a package to a man named Mr. House in New Vegas and then got mugged by a town named Goodsprings. A bastard named Benny had hired some Great Khan thugs to help him get the package from me and put a 9mm between my eyes. Sadly for him I survived, thanks to the local doctor, and tracked his ass down to his casino in New Vegas. I then proceeded to clean house with my brush gun, and my trusty .44 revolver. I did some other shit getting to that point, but that's a story for another day."

Wrapping up the jist of her tale, Alice took stock of the expressions of blondie and Ozpin had on their faces that was sort of becoming a pattern for when ever she talked. Blondie was slacked jaw and had bulging eyes, pretty much the same as before - though Alice thought she saw a hint of fear coming from her eyes. Ozpin on the other hand had changed dramatically in term of facial expression, the fucker had _both_ of his eyebrows raised now. But besides the revelation that Ozpin could raise both eyebrow, the reaction she got from the two was pretty typical from what she got from anyone that heard the tale. They were probably thinking how crazy, or ballsy, she was to not only track down someone who brought her to death's door and then burst into his home to return the favor with interest. Even more so when the bastard was a chairman of a casino on the strip which meant one thing, he had the money and influence to protect him from pretty much anything. However blondie apparently was focusing on something that should have been fucking obvious.

"You killed him?!"

Out of all the things blondie could pick up on she decided to latch onto the fact that she killed Benny. And by the tone of her voice someone could make the assumption Alice killed her mother, or her pet molerat. Oh and then there was the fact that she made it out that Alice just committed a crime by going by the old expression of an eye for an eye. Seriously what did she want Alice to do? Call the non-existent cops who could be easily be bribed by Benny to look the other way? Anyways if Benny was going to go down, which he did, it would be by Alice's hands, which she did, and Alice's hands alone. After collecting from the sudden outburst and the randomness of the question blondie flung at her, Alice turned her head towards blondie and gave her a 'what kind of fucking question is that' look. Though it had absolutely no effect as she was still wearing her fucking helmet.

"Well ya. What did you expect when I said that I 'cleaned house' with guns? Did you think I put on some maids outfit and started to tidy up the place? Well news flash blondie I didn't. Instead I blew the mother fuckers brains out with the pistol he used to put me six feet under, well right after I crippled all of his limbs of course."

While Alice had meant to clear up any confusion blondie had, and make her look like a fucking idiot, the twitching eye and gritted teeth gave off the impression that Alice had failed in that regard. Which was only further expressed by the balled up fists at her sides that seemed to speak, 'I'm going to beat your ass like a cazador high on phyco'. Thankfuly before shit hit the fan, Ozpin got the conversation going in a more productive direction. Well, at least for the moment.

"Alice, while I don't agree with your methods or reasoning, I can't judge you for your actions. However I only say this because I have no information regarding this 'New Vegas' that you speak of, but from what I've heard so far it seems to be a rather... rough environment. So perhaps, you could tell us where exactly this New Vegas is?"

"Ya no problem, if you got a map I'll point it out for you. I kinda got lost in that forest so I could use a map myself."

With that little request a hologram of a map appeared in the middle of the desk, and frankly caught Alice off guard. No, not the fact it was a hologram as she had seen enough of those between Big Mt. and the Sierra Madre. What caught her off guard was the fact that the fucking map had continents she had never seen before or names of places either. Hell it was like she was in a new world, or a parral word, or in an alternate universe/dimension, or a new plane of existence, or … or …. fuck … she ran out of sciencie things to compare this situation to. But anyways, as she continued to stare at the hologram something clicked in her mind. Something that made her realize how fucking crazy her situation was yet something that made perfect sense for pre-war America. And with that realization Alice broke out into laughter to the absolute confusion of blondie and Ozpin.

"Those mother fucking idiots! Oh god this is too good. Those... fuckers... tried to invent teleportation. And instead, they invented fucking dimension jumping or some shit like that! Fucking hell, this... this is just too! Fucking! Perfect!"

Another round of laughter and the Alice's words on added to the confusion that the two others in the room. As the two of them didn't know who 'they' was referring too or what a of the world had to do with teleportation or crossing dimensions. To them it seemed as Alice had lost it, especially with the loud laughter she was emitting. But after sometime Ozpin was able to recover from his confusion and took a quick sip from his mug before he got to the bottom of whatever the fuck this was.

"Alice are you proposing that you are not from this world?"

"Yep."

"And you just want us to believe this? Without any kind of proof?"

"…. Yes?"

At this point blondie had also regain from the shock of Alice's laughter, and decided to jump into the conversation before things got even crazier. Also, there was the hope that Alice was just crazy and they could get rid of her with in the next few minutes.

"If you want use to believe your ridiculous proposal then I suggest that you provide some evidence. If you can't I'll personal escort you off the premise and make sure you have a _nice_ trip back to emerald forest. However the parachute will not be included with your trip."

"Calm your tits blondie, you don't have to jump to the death threats right away. But anyways what do you want me to use for proof? Gunpowder, C-4, Oil, mutfruit, laser weapons, mini-nukes, plasma weapons, Sunset Sarsaparilla, Nuka-cola, power armor, the fucking hand of a deathclaw, or better yet one of the fuckers eggs? Because that's all I can think of that could prove that I'm from a different world, or alternate universe, or whatever."

"…"

"… Ozpin, please don't tell me that you actually believe this... madness she is just throwing at us. For all we know she could be making this all up!"

The stoic Headmaster responded with a sip of his drink, but besides that his expression stayed the same. Which is to say the bastard had the best poker face Alice had ever seen. Hell the old man may as well have been a stone statue with his expression, and it was kinda creeping her out in a way. Thankfully he finally made the executive decision to change his face from neutral to a slight smile before he began to talk.

"If what you say is true then that would mean you have no money, or identification that would work in this world."

"um... yeah... unless you guys accept NCR dollars, Legion Denarius, or bottle caps as currency."

"Then in that case I have a proposal for you. How would you like to teach here at Beacon?"

And for once that day, possible ever, both Alice and blondie agreed on one thing. Ozpin had fucking lost it. And in unison they made this statement quite clear to the Headmaster.

"Have you fucking lost it?!"

"Why the hell would you hire this thug?!"

"What kind of fucking school hires a fucking mercenary?! Also fuck you too blondie!"

Undeterred by the sudden outburst from his assistant and his potential employee Ozpinkeeped the slight smile on his face as he took another sip from his mug. His smile only grew further as both Alice and Glynda started to argue with each other about anything and everything. He watched for a few more minutes before he intervened just as the two of them went to draw their weapons.

"To answer your question Alice, Beacon is a school dedicated to the training of hunters and huntresses. These men and women risk their lives to protect the us from the creatures of Grimm, the very creatures that attacked you before you arrived here. Our duty is to make sure the future generations of these warrior's are prepared for whatever is thrown at them, and see as you have ample experience in combat I feel like you could be a useful member of the team. That is if you and Glynda don't kill each other in the next few minutes."

Many things were going on in Alice's mind as Ozpin described the role of his school. But here mind keep coming back to two key points. She had no money that would work here, and the fact that she had never taught anyone anything except the misfits at camp golf. Though the last point wasn't really worth much as pretty much anyone could have taught those guys. In the end however there was a job being presented to here and she wasn't about to skip a chance to earn caps, or whatever these fuckers used as currency.

"Ah, fuck it. You got yourself a deal Oz."

 **Author's Notes**

 **And this months excuse for late chapter is, *insert drum roll*, lack of inspiration! I'll be honest I had a ton of ideas for the meeting between Alice and Ozpin. One of my favorite ideas was Alice getting the proposal as she was drinking and do a spit take that would hit Glynda or Ozpin. But because of how I left the previous chapter and started this chapter I couldn't really use any of those ideas. So I had to go back to the drawing board and do a lot of rewriting. On the bright side this chapter isn't as late as the previous one so I call that a win. Moving on to something entirely different, I'm going to have Alice give nicknames to the member's of team RWBY because why the fuck not. I already have two down which are High roller for Weiss (because she rich) and Gun runner for Ruby. I'm not too sure on Ruby's nickname though, and that's where you guys come in! If you want to leave a suggestion for a nickname PM me or leave it in a review. Speaking of reviews, don't forget to leave them as (again) any critics are helpful. And lastly, thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story between the creation of this chapter and the last one. It always makes me happy to know people actually enjoy this one man adventure into writing.**

 **Slippingharpy:** **Dude you should have seen the store floor during the week before Christmas, it was packed beyond belief. And it wasn't that people were buying a lot, on average I would say maybe 2-6 pounds of various fishes, it was the fact that there was just so many people buying fish. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day.**

 **Akshka:** **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter man. I hope this chapter did the same as well.**

 **METALHELLSPAWN:** **First off cool name dude. And secondly, she's not going to learn to not talk shit about other peoples weapons. Just not so much that she gets the shit knocked out of her. Also for the falling part, I'm glad you liked it as it was kinda a spur of the moment kind of thing but I just ran with it. So I'm glad it made someone smile and I hope something else in this chapter does the same.**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Teacher

From Desert To Dust: A Fallout NV and Rwby Crossover

Chapter 5: The New Teacher

" **BRRIIINNNNG!"** The bell could be heard all throughout Beacon Academy signaling the end to yet another class. For some this meant a short few minutes to get to their other classes, others a free period, and for those who just don't give a shit, a chance to skip school at the risk of facing Glynda's rath if they're not stealthy enough. But for all it meant freedom from academics, even if it was only temporary for most students. And for one group of female students this was no exception.

As team RWBY made their way out a particularly boastful teacher's room a look of utter relief was plastered on their faces …. along with every other student that walk out of that room that day. But after suffering through story after story of 'brave heroics' and 'vanquishing great foe's with manlieness', with academics throw in there somewhere, the member's of team RWBY day could only look up. There was only one more class before the school day was over with and nothing could ruin that optimism!

"I guess you could say the bell was _brriiinnnng_ us to freedom! Eh, eh?"

….. Well …. besides Yang's infamously god awful puns. Which she seems to churn out as if she has a pun quota that she needs to meet, or something like that. And the reaction to Yang's pun by the rest of her team was easily predictable, facepalms and groans all around. Yang on the other hand was just patting herself on the back for pushing the boundaries of punoligy once again …. at least in her eyes.

"Ah, come on, that was one of my better puns! I actually had to put a lot of work in to that one."

Yang's somewhat boastful comment had the opposite effect she was hoping for. Instead of at least a little bit of acknowledgement, the rest of her teams reaction turned from dread to doubt. Which was only punctuated by Weiss' careful and delinquently pick diction.

"You actually _thought_ for once?! It looks like the blonde brute has some evidence of being civilized."

Yang could only wince at the wave of venom that flowed from Weiss mouth. Though it only lasted a moment, because out of the corner of her eye Yang saw something that she could not comprehend. Both Blake and Ruby had small smiles on their faces. Smiles brought upon by the Ice Queen. HOW? _She_ was suppose to be the funny one for Oum-sake! Reacting fast to the upset in the natural order, Yang went into damage control.

"It wasn't that bad, right Black?"

The small smile, that had Yang on edge, only grew wider as the normally confident blond seemed to have lost that confidence. At the same time, a small mischievous sparkle shone in her eye as she decided to get back for all the awful pun Yang said in the last few days they had know each other. Sadly for Yang, she didn't notice the warning of her impending verbal doom.

"Yang, I think this may be the one time I actually agree with a Schnee. Yes, your pun was awful and her comeback was vastly better."

On the outside, Yangs reaction to hearing Blake agree to Weiss – of all people! - was an awkward smile. On the inside however, command center Yang was in panic mode and looking for any way to salvage this mess. Turning her head to Ruby, a little to stiffly to the eyes of an observer, she continued to beam her nervous smile to the world while a storm of worry brewed within her eyes.

"Ruby, dear sister, you think my joke was good. Right?"

The small hidden smile slowly turned into one of awkward nervousness that beamed uncertainty. Add in lack of eye contact, tapping her index fingers against each other, with a dash of shifting weight from one foot to another, and what do you get? One Yang not liking the odds of her sister agreeing with her, even if it was just to make her feel better. Which is exactly what happened next when Yang's worst fears came meekly from Ruby's mouth.

"Blake and Weiss... do have a point."

And with that, the last pillar holding her confidence up eroded beneath her. Her sister, her own blood at least on their dad's side, had betrayed her! But that wasn't even the worst part! She had agreed with the _Ice Queen_! It was too much for Yang's ego as she came crashing down... in the most dramatic way possible. With a petrified look on her face, Yang clutched one hand to her chest while putting the other hand out half clenched and bent. Continuing her journey to meet the ground, she then turned ninety degrees while putting up a leg. _Then_ her mass finally decided enough prep work was put into her decent and went about letting gravity pull her down.

As Yang writhed on the ground quietly moaning about betrayal, the remainder of team RWBY just looked at her with various reactions. Ruby just continue to look guilty as if her sister's 'suffering' was all her fault, Blake just facedpalmed wondering how she managed to get partnered with Yang, and Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose. Through to the more observant, they may have seen a slight smile cracking her annoyed expression aimed at her teammate. However, the hidden smile only lasted a moment as Weiss realized that they had to get to start heading to their next class or they'll be late. And the last thing a Schnee would be is late to anything.

"Get off the ground you overreacting baby. If we don't start moving we'll be late to our next class, and if we do end up being late. Well, let's just say you don't want to anger a Schnee."

The blatant threat combined with the death glare being projected from Weiss' ice-cold eye's were enough to get Yang moving. And by moving, she meant running while fearfully clutching her precious hair. However, Yang only made it halfway down the hall before realization smack her straight in the face. She had no idea where her next class was... or what it was. So turning around, hands no longer clutching her hair, Yang gave her team her best smile that was totally not forced in anyway.

"Soooooooo... does anyone know what our next class is? Or where it's at?"

"…..."

"So... is that a no?"

"…..."

"Why is everyone looking at me like I just said the stupidest thing in the world?"

"…..."

"….. That exactly why your staring at me isn't it?"

As the rest of her team gave various forms of 'yes', Yang just keep the awkward smile plastered onto her face as she started to mentally yell at herself for not looking over the schedule. Seriously it wouldn't have taken that long to memorize, or she could have wrote it down somewhere. Either way it would have saved her from the mounting embarrassment of the day.

"Anyways, um, can someone, you know, please tell me what the next class is?"

"Give me a moment Yang. I put loose piece of paper with the schedule in my book. Just got to-"

"It's Field Survivability and Sustainability with an Alice Courier!"

Ruby's sudden, and cheerful, outburst caused her teammates to wipe their heads towards her. No one, not even her sister, expected for her to actually have committed the schedule to memory. Mainly due to her childish attitude, which was demonstrated when she was continually ignoring their lesson in Professor Port's class doing all kind's of random things. Which included, but not limited to, drawing, balancing school materials, sleeping, and last but not least picking her nose. Yet there was one question that remained. Why?

"Ruby, why do you know this? You hardly seem like the type of person to bother with something like that."

Blake comment was only meet with agreeing nods from Weiss and Yang. However, they soon regretted that Blake had voiced their thoughts as a glint in Ruby's silver eyes could only mean one thing. Ruby was going to make a speech, and that's exactly what she did. Striking her best authority pose and liberally applying a wide smile upon her face, Ruby launched her impromptu speech.

"As leader of the glorious team RWBY, it is my solemn duty to be prepared for anything. Whether that be in the field of battle or in the great halls of Beacon Academy! Therefore I took it upon myself to memorize the schedule to lead us to _**VICTORY**_!"

Her resounding speech could only be matched by her imposing figure. Pointing towards some untold battle that she could tell, no, _knew_ she would lead her team to and prevail. The confidence radiating in the steeled silver eyes, and her closed smile could only reinforce the fact. It was as if nothing could shake her fervor to achieve her goal. Well almost...

"So why were you messing around in class like the child you are, Dolt?"

Weiss comment sent icy dagger straight into Ruby's back, shutting down her magnificent speech in a matter of seconds. Feeling the foundation of her motivational speech collapsing, Ruby slumped her head and shoulders in defeat. The once bright smile was no more and was replaced by a slight frown. She had so much faith that her plan would work and that her true intentions would not-

"So sis, what was the real reason behind you committing the schedule to memory?"

And there it was, the question she didn't want to hear. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruby knew she was defeated. There was no way she could hide her true reason, and any attempt for evasion would be futile at this point. Liftting her head slightly, yet avoiding eye contact, she finally told the really reason to her suspicious teammates.

"I kind of wanted to see if we had any classes that contained anything about weapons. Or at least find out what the teachers weapons were. The only class outside of Professor Goodwitche's combate class that may have had anything to do with weapons was this class. Plus, it's a new class that sounds cool and not boring like Grimm studies'."

The rest of team RWBY could only look at Ruby with expressions of not surprised. How could they be surprised at that explanation? Ruby basically revolved her life around weapons and anything to do with them. It would have been a surprise if she said anything but. Still it did show that she was, kind of, taking school seriously after all the goofing off she did during all the other classes.

"Well, are we done with all the mellow drama? If not I say save it for later as we will be late for class if we don't hurry."

"Aw come on princess, we have plenty of time to get to class. Also, those were very important topics that we had to discuss as a team."

Weiss response to Yang was to look at her scroll to check the time. When she removed her face from her scroll she had a neutral look on it. However why she opened her mouth, her words betrayed her true emotions even if only slightly. Instead of calm and calculated words mixed with a confident vibe flowing through her with practiced precision, Weiss' words came out flat with the undeniable hint of suppressed fear lacing each word.

"Class starts in three minutes. Were on the other side of the school on top of that."

And with that team RWBY was off. Racing through the halls of beacon in a effort to make it to class before the bell rang. Thankfully the halls were mostly empty as most of the student made it to their classes already, though there were a few were in the same position as them. As they ran, Blake noticed out the corner of her eye that one of the lockers look suspiciously banged up. It was as if someone had tried to break into it but failed and then hit it with something to get rid of some pent up anger. Yet she didn't pay it much mind as she had more pressing matter. Mainly not getting detention for being late.

 **-X-**

Team Rwby bursted through the doors of their last class just as the bell rang. Quickly finding seats in the back of the class, collapsing into their seats out of breath but thankful that they made it in such a tight time crunch. Having to race the bell twice in one day is never a good thing, they really should have set an alarm or two in their room the previous night. After taking a moment to compose them selve's, the girls began to make observations of the classroom. It was the standard classroom setup, a big chalkboard clung to the wall while a projector screen sat on top of it rolled up. In front of it was a desk for the teacher to use in whatever way they wanted. Beyond that, but in front of the semicircle of tiered curved desks for the students, was a moderate space for demonstrations, or whatever else the teacher decides to use it. Whether that be for leture's, one on one spars', impromptu Grimm fights, or whatever else the teacher could come up with. If it weren't for the fact that there were roughly two dozen students in the room, someone could have made the assumption that the class was not in use.

The lack of furnishings could easily be summed up to the new teacher not having time to set them up, Or not having anything to furbish the room with. Maybe it was both, or maybe the teacher didn't care about decorations. Whatever the reason for the lack of any personal touches didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was the fact that there was one rather important element missing from the room.

"Soooooooooooo, anyone know where our teacher is? Or did Ozpin hire an invisible and mute teacher?"

Yang's question was only met with silence as everyone came to the realization that their teacher was absent. And with that realization came speculation on who exactly was this Alice Courier that their headmaster hired? Also, a lot of goofing off, talking with friends, gossiping, and that one student that fell asleep. Basic teenager stuff that goes on when the teacher is gone. However, this explosion of noise and racket came to an abrupt halt only a few minutes after it began. The culprit to this was a loud banging sound coupled with the door on the wall right of the front desk bursting open.

What happened next was not exactly what anyone expected, double so for Weiss. A pale skinned woman, with red hair half shaved and sunglasses, walked through the open door. She was clad a leather jacket over what seemed to be a white t-shirt. For her lower half she had a pair of jeans and a pair of black high top sneakers. However everyone was drawn to one particular thing in the room. The woman was wear some sort of... device on her arm the contained a screen and several knobs on it. Whatever it was it seemed rather clunky compared to a scroll. Though no one truly knew what it did, but that was the closest thing that could, potentially, compare to whatever that device was.

While everyone was had their eyes glued to the device on the woman's arm, Weiss decided to see what other bits of information she could learn from this woman. Letting her business skills kick in, Weiss observed how the woman acted. She had an air of confidence enveloping her, topped off with a nice helping of not caring. Though not in an aspect of rudeness or malice, but out of indifference. Combine that with how weathered everything she wore was, and Weiss began to wonder how this woman... no, thug managed to secure spot in a school as prestigious as Beacon.

While Weiss was slowly working herself into a rage over the mysterious woman. Ruby had her eyes glued, scratched that. She had her eyes welded to the scoped revolver on the woman's side. It looked weathered and seemed to have been through a lot, but that didn't matter for she had a million questions going through her mind. What was the caliber of it? What kind of dust rounds did it use? Did it transform into anything? What was its range? Muzzle velocity? The list of questions were endless. Though they would have to wait for later as the woman spoke up.

"Alright, listen up kiddo's. Welcome to Field Survivability and Sustainability, or as I like to call it random shit that'll keep you alive."

The woman's, now know as Alice, voiced boomed through the room, silencing any remnants of chatter coming from the students. How could they talk after an introduction like that? This woman not only claimed to be their teacher. Add onto that that she looked like a thug, to some, and also sore in their presence and it was easy to see why everyone was caught off guard. But before anyone could comment on the fact their teacher continued on.

"So, before I get on with today lesson I'm going to lay down some ground rule's." She announced as she positioned herself behind the desk, "First off Call me either Alice or Courier, don't slap on a mrs or anything else. I don't give a shit about formalities so don't expect them from me, because I don't expect them from you. Secondly, what you take away from this class is up to you. So if you want to slack off and use this time as fucking nap time? Knock yourself right the fuck out! But if ya do listen, then you can bet that you'll learn some shit that'll save your sorry ass. I can attest to their effectiveness based of the fact that I'm still fucking kicking and that the trail of corpses I left aren't. Third, I swear a shit ton, so if you got a fucking problem with that? Stow it. I don't give a dam, and if you go tell Ozpin, Glynda, any of the other teachers, or your parent whoopty-fucking-do. Sooooooooooooooo, any questions from you lot?"

The entire class was dead silent, just letting the wave of information and swears roll over them. Though it wasn't much to actually digest, the shock for before still lingered. However, one brave blonde soul conjured enough courage, or stupidity depends on your point of view, to raise his hand. Which was immediately caught by the tinted gaze of their teacher.

"You, young scrawny, and blonde. What's you got?"

"Um, well, uh, what. I mean, uh, can you. He You know. Clarify that part where, you know-"

"Oh for FUCK sake! What is your fucking name kid?"

"I-it's Jaune Arc Mrs. Co-. I mean Alice Courier! Uh courier Alice?"

"It's either Alice or Courier. Not both, either or. Now what's your fucking question Jaune?"

"Right! Um... W-what do you, heh, mean by 'trial of corpses'. Y-your talking about Grimm corpse right? Um, r-right? "

The class was dead silent, anticipating their teachers response. They all knew that she was talking about Grimm, or lumped in some other naturally dangerous animals in with the 'corpses'. But in the gut of each of them, they knew that she was referring to something else. It was a few moments before anything happened. But when Alice lowered her sunglasses, it sent shivers down the backs of everyone present. What she said next didn't help either.

"Trust me kid. There are monsters everywhere. Some of them are just better hidden than others."

Another wave of shiver rippled through all that were present. However, the combination of cold gaze of Alice's blue eyes and the sinister yet ominous words she spoke hit Blake the hardest. She had seen eyes like those before and they weren't the kind and caring kind like Ruby's. They weren't the buring passion that consumed Yangs eyes, wether they were lilac or blood red. And they were definitly not the cold calculation and all consuming eyes that Weiss possessed. No, these were eyes of killer, some one who left a wake of death and destruction that only Grimm seemed possible of. She had seen eyes like these before, she had seen men and women that possessed these vary eyes. However they always had something to them. Some had a flare of determination burning beneath the surface showing that they would not stop till their goal is accomplished. Others eye were glossed over, clouded and unfocused, showing a lifetime of regrets and broken ideals. Lost with only time and suffering to keep them filled. The difference with Alice's eyes was that there was only a cold, yet sturdy, indifference. Eyes that knew this as life, that the killing wouldn't stop till they were vacant. And the worst part, they didn't care, no regret even manifested at any moment to say otherwise.

It was then Blake knew what she meant. Grimm weren't the only monster, and they weren't always the worst. It sent shivers down her spine just thing about how true those words were, and the memories they brought back didn't help.

Weiss, while still shaken by the ominous words, had taken a different meaning from her new teachers words. Instead of a foreboding warning of the nature of man and faunus, she preserved as further evidence that her 'teacher' was nothing more than a thug who got lucky and managed to steal a position in Beacon's staff that could have been filled by someone vastly more qualified. She doubted that this Alice had any _real_ combat experience. The most she probably saw was a bar fight if the condition of her weapon was anything to go by. Yet she was still content to humor this woman for now. She would save her anger for when she discussed why some low life was currently being employed at Beacon with Headmaster Ozpin. But that would have to wait as her 'teacher' seemed to be ready to start her lesson.

"Alight you lot, today lesson deals with the tools of the trade. And to start off with I just want to confirm that everyone has a primary and a secondary weapon. If you don't get on that shit and find yourself a secondary. Now any questions before I move the fuck on?"

It was at that moment Weiss began to hypothesis that Alice had no real idea what she was doing. As was evident by the fact that she was asking whether everyone had a weapon or not. And on top of that if they had a secondary. What was she thinking? Everyone knew that there was no need for additional weapons after the invention of phase shifting weapons. They allowed for a hunter to carry multiple weapons into battle, while cutting down on weight and bulk that plagued hunters and huntresses in the past. The fact that Alice expected them all to have a secondary weapon just stroke the fire of Weiss argument that this woman was just a thug that got lucky. And she planned to get rid of her as soon as possible. Thus Weiss raised her hand for the opportunity to humiliate this woman, and possibly make her decide to quite a job she never deserved. So, when she was called up Weiss had to call upon her years of training as a Schnee just to keep a straight face, and not let a mischievous smile claim her face.

"White haired girl in the back row. What's up?"

"Well as all hunters and huntresses know our weapons have the ability to shift into other weapons, or combine two weapons into one to be used in conjunction. So I find it quite odd that you expect us to all have secondary weapons as if it was a necessity strikes me as a bit odd. I was wondering if you would care to explain?"

Weiss allowed herself a sly smile as she heard those around her begin to discuss what she pointed out. However to everyone's surprise, even Weiss's, their teacher came back with a replay that defied expectations.

"Because only a dumbass would go into battle thinking that they'll only need one weapon, and at no point will there be the possibility that they'll be disarmed leaving them, guess fucking what?! Wide open to have their ass hand to them because they thought some fucking fancy ass weapon was all they fucking needed. Oh, and then there's the fucking chance that numerous shit can happen to your weapon. Included, but not limited to, jamming, parts breaking, becoming to hot to operate, chipping, or even binding becoming loose. To top it all off, a secondary is usually used to either composite for your primaries short comings or to be used to fight to your primary. Honestly with how confident you are with in your combo weapons I'm surprised your still fucking kicking, and not six feet under."

There was only a few things that got worked up, being humiliated, insulted publicly, and recently a lot of things her team 'leader' Ruby does. Alone these irritations rarely caused Weiss's domineer to crack, unless they are subjugated to prolonged exposure to sources of these. But her teacher had not only humiliated her by making her look like an idiot, but also insulted her skills with Myrtenaster, her trusty revolving rapier. Add on top of that Weiss's low opinion of Alice, and you have one very pissed off Schnee. Which was instantly made know by the word shortly after she processed her Alice's comment.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! WEISS SCHNEE, HEIRESS TO THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY! I REFUSE TO BE INSULTED BY A NO NAMED THUG LIKE YOU!"

Weiss's sudden outburst left her standing with one foot on her desk and the other on her chair. Her face was contorted in a snarl of anger, and had her hand pointed toward Alice. By all accounts the world knew Weiss Schnee was pissed, and it responded by making everyone in the room take a few steps away from the raging Heiress.

In comparison Alice was chill as fuck. Not really giving a dam about the sudden outburst. If anything the casual observer may say that she was a mix between bored and a little confused.

"Soooooooooo... Am I suppose to be impressed by that?"

"YES!"

"And you just think me as some thug right?"

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"Well alright High roller. If your so fucking pissed fight me."

"…. Huh?"

"Well if your so pissed at a comment to yell and shout and say I was in the wrong, then fucking do something about it! Unless you expect me to get on my fucking hands and knee's and kiss your pretty ass shoes. Because if so, then surprise High roller, I ain't doing that shit. So if you want to fight me suit up, grab a weapon, and meet me back here in five."

And with that declaration of challenge, Alice walked through the door she entered through originally. Leaving Weiss to contemplate what she got herself into.

 **-X-**

Exactly five minutes later Weiss was standing in front of her opponent. Clothed in her usual outfit and armed with Myrtenaster, Weiss glared at Alice as she meticulously took note of Alice. Contrary to what she thought would happen, Alice had actually changed from her thuggish clothes into some sort of armor. It consisted of a full head helmet with red lens where the eyes would go, an old looking duster with lightly battered armored shoulders. Beneath the aforementioned duster was some old looking armor plates that covered her chest. She had also changed her jeans to another pair, but the difference with these was the slight padding on the knee's. To top it all off, Alice had also replaced her old sneakers with some combat boots.

All in all, Weiss could tell that the gear, despite its old-ish looking condition, to be rather well made and certainly not something that your typical thug would, or could, throw together in five minutes. There was a small part of Weiss that was wondering if she was wrong about her initial impressions of this woman, but quickly put it to the side as she had a fight to win. Though another part of her was begging the question as to why everything this woman own seemed to be old and weathered. Besides what she was wearing, Weiss noted that her opponent was staring at the device on her arm quite adamantly using her free hand to navigate the strange wrist mounted device. Weiss also saw that Alice still had her scoped revolver on her side, and on her back Weiss could see the butt and lever of some sort of repeater. Over all her opponent was well armed and bulky compared to Weiss, which worked in her favor as the excess bulk would slow Alice down, even if slightly, allowing Weiss to hopefully out maneuver her and get more attacks in. However, she shouldn't get cocky because for all Weiss knew her opponent could boom rush and catch her of guard. But speaking of her opponent...

"Alright High roller," Alice said using the nickname that she gave to Weiss, which she loathed, "this is how it going do-" Weiss was confused as to why Alice stopped what she was saying after removing her eyes from her device. Was there a noticeable stain on her cloths that she missed? Was her outfit wrinkled? Maybe her make-

"Why the fuck are you wearing fucking heels?"

Her... heels? That's what made her stop talking? The random comment on her choice of foot ware caught Weiss off guard, but quickly shook it off caring more about winning the fight.

"What can't I wear whatever I want? Besides why do you care, shouldn't you be more worried about setting up the fight?"

"Alight, alright High roller calm the fuck down. If you want to wear fucking high heels into battle, as stupid as that is, then its your funeral. But getting down to business, we go at it until one of use cries uncle or I say so. On a side note don't try to kill the other person, got it? Alright let's do this!"

"wa-"

And before Weiss had time to even process what Alice had said, she found her self on the defense as a barrage of bullet came tearing towards her. Quickly dodging to the left, Weiss locked eyes with Alice just as the other woman seemed to just finished reloading her black steeled repeater. If it weren't for the fact she was currently fight Alice she might have been impressed at the rate she was able to reload her weapon. But seeing as how she _was_ in a fight against the woman, it came off as more of a nuance than anything else. Seeing the rifle being aimed at her Weiss took off running to the her right. While non of the bullets had hit her so far they weren't exactly too off from landing.

She needed to come up with a plan but with the pressure on her forcing her to run, it was hard to do said planning. However, an opportunity presented itself to Weiss when her opponent's gun jammed after reloading. Not one to pass up an opening, Weiss dashed forward with Myrtenaster ready to be thrusted at Alice. Yet it would not be, for as Weiss fully extent her arm Myrtenaster only met air and the back of her head was greeted by the butt stock of the jammed rifle be swung at her. The next thing Weiss knew her face was planted into one of the desks equalizing the splitting pain she felt encompassing her head. Rolling around so that her back was pressed against the desk, there was only one silver lining to her current situation being that Alice's repeater was jammed. Looking Alice in the eye, Weiss could only smile through the excruciating pain that wreaked her head as Alice aimed her revolver at Weiss. Which is the moment when Weiss remember that Alice had a revolver! Thinking fast Weiss scrambled to her feet as fast as she could while moving away from where the gun was being pointed. Thankfully Weiss was able to act fast enough and get out of the way, only suffering a grazing shot to her calf.

Now standing Weiss tried to asses her situation only to meet another hail of bullets. Moving just in time, she began to curse Alice for her persistent stream of bullets she sent towards her. It was as if the woman had infinite ammo and it was driving Weiss mad! As she continued to run and dodge the endless stream of dust rounds she continued to rake her mind for any plan of action. She would have used her glyphs as she normally did, but they would either take too long or the openings they would create would close too soon for her to exploit, thanks to Alice's quick reaction time. No, what she need to do was pin Alice in place long enough to get in close to do as much damage as possible in a short period of time. Realizing this Weiss quickly formulated a plan and went about enacting it.

Quickly shifting Myrtenaster to ice dust, Weiss thrusted the rapier into the ground sending a wall of ice spikes rapidly charging toward Alice. As Alice dodged the column of ice spikes rapid approaching her, Weiss quickly created a glyph before launching smaller ones from it. Despite how fast Alice was at dodging the ice spikes, she barley had time to dodge the smaller glyph. Weiss could only smile as she watched Alice desperately tried to evade her glyphs only to end up with one of the holding her leg in place and the other latched onto her wrist holding her gun. As Alice wrestled with the glyphs to break their hold on her, Weiss lined up a series of glyphs between her and Alice before bringing Myrtenaster into a striking stance. This is where she ends the fight, and teaches this thug why you should never insult a Schnee. Lunging forward Weiss was a blur to everyone, covering the distance in a second she thrusted her rapier at Alice. But instead of hitting aura, Myrtenaster imbedded itself into Alice's torso armor. Which was followed by Myrtenaster coming out the other side of Alice's torso.

Weiss could only stare in horror as a small stream of blood came trickling from the spot Myrtenaster was currently imbedded. The realization of what she had done paralyzed Weiss beyond doing thing but staring at the spot in which she drew blood. Her mind was racing to comprehend what just happened, trying to find a reason why Alice's aura didn't protect her. But the only reason Weiss could think of why her blade pierced was because Alice didn't have an aura. But before she could fully process that train of thought, Weiss felt something press into her torso. Looking down Weiss saw Alice pressing a smaller revolver into her gut. Where she got it Weiss didn't know, but that didn't matter she felt bullet after bullet plow into her gut forcing her to stagger back bringing Myrtenaster with her.

Shaking off the pain and shock, Weiss watched as Alice plunged some sort of syringe with a two things on its side into her arm. What followed was a blood curdling scream with Alice, somehow, breaking the glyphs that held her in place, and proceeded to charge Weiss with nothing but her fist to fight with. Attempting to break the charge or at least make Alice stumble, Weiss thrusted Myrtenaster several times in rapid succession at Alice when she got into striking range. Yet instead of blocking, dodging, or even slowing down Alice just tanked the each strike and grasped Weiss by her waist. Before Weiss was able to figure a way out of Alice's grip she was slammed into a wall, followed by falling to the ground to meet a knee to the face. Dazed and in pain, Weiss was barley able to comprehend what to do next before she felt hands grab her jacket. Then said hands promptly throw her across the room into the teachers desk.

Trying her hardest to ignore the pain, Weiss tried to get up and prepare a strike with Myrtenaster. However when she didn't feel the familiar cold steel of her weapon in her hand, Weiss remembered that she dropped it when Alice had slammed her into the wall. Weiss barley had time to curse her luck when she was pelted by yet another barrage of bullet, this time from both of Alice's revolvers. In too much pain to actually do anything, Weiss just sat there as Alice came up to her again and, again, grabbed her by the jacket and slammed her on the top of the desk. Yet instead of feeling yet more attacks, Weiss heard Alice's voice instead.

"Alright, I'm calling the fight here. Weiss here is not even putting up a fight anymore, so it would only be fucking rude of me to continue to wail on her to I got her to be singing uncle. But as you can see from the fight no matter what happened to me, or what Weiss attempted to do, I was always able to keep up the attack because I always had a weapon on hand. So if any of you say that having a second weapon is useless, then remember this fucking fight and get your shit together."

Weiss could hear a rumble of comments and discussion coming from the other students. The exact contents of what there were saying was lost upon Weiss, all she cared about was getting rid of the pain that plagued her from the fight. Her aura may not have broken, but aura could only do so much from diminishing pain. However as she laid there concentrated on the pain running through her body, Weiss felt something being placed on her chest followed by a voice.

"You did good High roller. Not good enough to best me, but good enough. Consider it a gift."

Brining her head up from where it was resting on the desk Weiss saw a small pouch filled with... something. However, she would deal with that later. Right now she need a nap, and some pain killers.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Whelp, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but some factors came up that were out of my control that prevented me from writing (also I was a bit lazy for a few weeks and just couldn't be bothered with writing). One of those factors was the fact that my computer broke, and it took me a few weeks to get the part I needed to fix my computer. And then it wouldn't fucking work. So I lost a few week because my computer fucking broke and then a few more to getting the part working. But moving on, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I had a load of fun with it. Which is another reason it took me so long to get this chapter out. I couldn't stop fucking writing! Seriously most of the things in this chapter were made on the spot, which resulted in the chapter being around 6,700~ words. Also, how did you guys like the fight scene? It was my first** _ **real**_ **fight, I don't count the beowolf fight (it was too short to count), so any feed back on that would be nice. Besides that, don't forget to leave reviews in general all crtism is welcome, even if its negative. Just don't be an asshole. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed the story, it makes me happy to see this story grow and makes me feel like an ass when I don't get a chapter out on time.**

 **METALHELLSPAWN:** **I'm happy you enjoyed it, especially Glynda's reaction.**

 **Slippingharpy:** **I'm always aim to please.**

 **Divio Hell:** **I'm not going to even deny that a problem. I plan on fixing chapter 2 of that between now and the next chapter.**

 **erching:** **Glad someone likes my sense of humor. :D**


End file.
